Game of the year
by Iloveheartselfinsertfanfiction
Summary: My oc is transported into Sherlock Holmes, The game is afoot.
1. Chapter 1

I was at home. Sitting in front of my computer reading my newest obsession Self-inset video game fanfiction. I loved it. The idea that you could enter the world of your favorite show movie game etc... had always appealed to me. I had never written one my self, there was really to me two ways to go either, super realistic or balls to the wall batshit crazy. The realistic versions quickly became dark and broody. They were all woe is me! What do I do? Do I change the plot? What will happen if I do?

That or I don't want to die so I'll become the fateful slave of the villains of the series and help them achieve world domination. Not that I blame them for that but like in Harry Potter getting amnesia fic's you can only read that so many times before it gets dull.

Where as balls to the walls bat shit crazy stories can start out very good, but not many writers can actually pull this off for long before it gets sadly boring and predictable. Oh don't get me wrong there were some that balanced a line between super realistic and balls to the wall batshit crazy, but there weren't many. Also they hardly ever got completed.

A self insert video game was much the same but as a gamer being dropped into other worlds added an excuse for your character to become strong in a logical way you leveled up, got equipment and did quests. Most of those stories were written as someone not trying to preserve the cannon but as some one surviving the story line. They used all the tools they had to their advantage instead of hiding, going crazy, or something.

Sitting alone in my room I did the stupidest thing possible.  
"I wish I could be in a video game version of my favorite show as an oc."

"Well if that's what you want."  
Spinning around I saw a … man? It was tall with out any obvious signs to its gender. The man shaped being poked me in the forehead and everything vanished.

When I was nine my family and I went to the local park as we often did during good weather. As my brothers chased each other with sticks pretending to be bank robbers and my sister hunted for the fair folk I was attempting to do a complete loop de loop on the swing set. It was not the first time I had attempted such a lofty goal pumping my legs back and forth going higher and higher until I was convinced I was perpendicular to the ground, and then suddenly I wasn't.

Abruptly for no apparent reason I was on the ground. For the life of me I had no idea of how I got there. As I lay on the ground my hair spilling out around me starring up at the sky I realized something was wrong. At first it was a vague something is not right then slowly it became more prevalent. My head hurt so did my back, but I didn't feel the pain of it. My head was throbbing and so was my back, however I didn't seem to feel the actual pain of it.

The ground felt wet. Then I realized I couldn't hear anything past a strange pounding noise. It wasn't until later I realized it was my own heart beat. Opening my mouth I tried to get my mom's attention but I couldn't make a sound. I realized that there was no air, 'how strange?' I tried to breathe, but all I could manage were short gasps. 'Breath' I told myself, 'breath.' Slowly I began taking deeper breaths.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

I don't know how long I lay there. Just breathing too scared to move. After a while I heard my mom yelling for me. It was time to go and I needed to get up. Bracing myself I tried to push myself into a sitting position.

PAIN

It hurt my back**.** Fire**,** throbbing**,** OW**!** Just above my butt it hurt it really really really hurt.  
"hnnnmmooommm..." I whimpered

"Terresa! I'm not joking it's time to go home." She was getting irritated. "LET'S GO LAZY BONES!"

"Mom..." I tried again shifting and **'**no no no no no**,** hurt hurt hurt**'** opening my mouth I screeched, wailed, and made a very loud unpleasant noise  
"MAMA!" Gasping I fell back onto well my back "MAMA!"

It seamed instantly she was at my side

"Steve! Steve call an ambulance!" My mother yelled. Gently she brushed my hair. "Don't move baby. Its going to be okay, just hold still..." she kept talking but somehow I saw her hands they were red, covered in red and I realized I was bleeding. That, that was blood. My blood and her hands were covered in my blood, so I was bleeding. My thoughts circled around like that for a few moments before every thing went black.

I found out later in the hospital that the chains of the swing I was on broke as I was going up so I had flown forward and landed on an empty beer bottle. The glass had shared and the shards embedded in my back missing my spine thankfully meaning I spent a week in the hospital, got loads of shots and blood tests, and a "cool scar" on my back.

While in the hospital my dad asked me why I didn't yell for them sooner and I told him.  
"I couldn't, I was...I was trying to make sure I kept breathing."

When I wake up I'm on the floor in a room.

For a while I just lie there breathing. Nothing hurts. I prop my self up onto my elbows.

This is not my bedroom. In my room the walls have been painted a soft lavender and my bed is in the corner. The headboard and right side are pressed against the wall so that when I sleep my body sinks into a hole between the mattress and the wall. My ceiling and floor are almond colored. I don't have carpet instead its linoleum. I have a dresser and a desk. Getting up I confirmed that this isn't my room. This room, this room is white. White walls, white ceiling, white floor… with a feeling of dread and fear held with in my belly on the wall in bold black letters appeared.

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

**The game is afoot**  
**NEW GAME**  
LOAD GAME  
**Options**

AN: First thing first this story is not a self insert not completely. Some things about Terresa I got her name by going to a website of the top 100 most populer names. I picked a name from 1962 and 1926. I Picked four names Marie Lura and Tesresa Anita. Maybe later I'll write a story for Marie.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are all ways welcome.

Beta: Mistress Anko


	2. character creation

AN1: Hi. When I wrote the first chapter I hadn't decided on the game mechanics that's why it took so long to write this chapter, and I didn't want to add too many details about Terresa pre-game. I am looking for a beta reader if any one is interested, but yeah the chapters I post are spell checked by me. Not including the note I'll try to aim for three thousand words.  
I do not own Sherlock Holmes in any incarnations.

Beta: Mistress Anko

* * *

This is not fair. How many times had she wished for something to happen and nothing did? Why this wish? I mean why not the billionaire one? Or the super-power one? Why couldn't I meet robot-Jesus? No? Fine.

Starring at the menu Terresa was thinking about every video game she ever played from supper Mario to fallout to Okage Shadow King. The best idea in any game is to check the options.  
When she pressed her hand agents the word the others faded away.

Difficulty: Is chosen based on performance in tutorial level Note player can not change difficulty until second play

Mods: Hidden in game are Items that change game play in small and large ways.

Unlockable: When playing through the game players will encounter challenges if you complete the challenge you can unlock outfits, tools, relationships, and many hidden quests.

DLC Market: Down Loadable Content can not be activated until tutorial is complete.

Adventures: Create your own quests and challenges. Let other players complete quests created by you or play ones made by your friends. Can not be accessed until tutorial is complete. Note all items, XP, and relationship changes may not carry over to main game.

Of course it would be too easy to just set the game difficulty; how many fics let the character do that? So the difficulty depended on how well she played the tutorial simple enough.

Going back there was only one choice New Game.

Character points 10  
Chose Gender  
Male  
Female

Well if there was one good thing so far at least I can make my own character instead of becoming John or Molly.

Chose family name

Holmes: +5 to intelligence and permanent cap to strength and x2 xp cost to raise end.  
The only daughter of the Holmes family. You were born premature and your survival was considered a miracle, unfortunately this has left you weak physics the maximum load you can carry is 75lb and you can not sprint longer than 30sec. Your strength can not be increased by any means. Also because of your status as miracle baby your parents are extremely protective starting you out with +750 points in relationship as favorite child this causes -500 to Mycroft and -1000 to Sherlock.

Cost: 9

Being a Holmes? The thought tempted me, it looked like the Holmes family was still royalty or at least related, unfortunately it would probably make the game far more difficult if Sherlock didn't like me.

Watson: +4 Luck

The second daughter and third child of the Watson family. You are an unexpected and unwelcome surprise. As a Watson you are four times as likely to become addicted to alcohol and other illegal substances. Fortunately for you, your mum didn't realize she was pregnant until it was too late. (You are not well liked) as a third mouth to feed to your father (-500), an extra burden to your mother (-1000), and an annoyance to your sister (-500). John however loves you dearly and see's himself as your protector (+500).

Cost: 5

No, even though John would be an awesome brother. I did not like the idea of being related to Harry. I wonder why being a Watson was so cheep? Really it was only half of your points.

Drake: only playable character with "magic" system, Adds T score to the SPECIAL, +5 to T

The Drake family is very close or at least the American branch is. The younger members (Suggest replacing members with branch unless all members are very young.) or the English branch have distanced themselves out of anger and resentment because of the main branches' abilities. Your great-grandmother is trying to mend the rift and has asked your mother to move in with her.

Cost:7

There are only three choices? What a rip off. That meant for me there was only really one chose. Maybe if you played more then once you got more choices. Still being able to do magic was too good to pass up. So Drake.

Chose your element:

Earth: You are connected to the earth and almost anything that comes out of the ground. You can find raw ore, gems, and crystals. Plants will grow at a faster rate and can sell for twice as much. You are also able to sens and find objects related to you element  
I wonder why it only tells you the good parts? Dose that mean I can't make earthquakes, mud slides, or sink holes? What a jip.

Fire: You are connected to fire. You can control flames of all type and of all kind. The temperature, shape, and spread of any fire is yours to command. You are also able to sens and find objects related to you element  
Now they only tell me the destructive quality. Maybe, some of the elements are for your 'Bad' play through.

Air: You are connected to air. You can control air the currents and can hear sound carried by air. You can also send messages to other people if there is air. You are also able to sens and find objects related to you element  
Air? Oh tornadoes, hurricanes, and sand storms. I could case a lot of damage with air if I tried. That would be an interesting goal use 'Good' power to be 'Bad'.

Water: You are connected to water. You can manipulate water, purify it, and Shape it. You are also able to sens and find objects related to you element  
Did you know that 57% of the human body is water? Just think about that for a second. I could drown people on dry land with out any water. I could flood entire towns. Hell I could hold a city hostage. I could have so much fun.

Spirit: You are connected to spirit. You can speak to characters that have died. Know the emotional states of NPC and animals. You are also able to sens and find objects related to you element

Five elements and only two are 'Bad' Fire and Water. I am playing as a 'Good' character. That leaves Earth, Air, and Spirit. Spirit seems more of a 'neutral' path. I finally went with earth. The ability to find rare gems and metals could help a lot. I could play a spy character with air but I don't think I'm that clever or smart. Earth.

Chose your Gift:

Spell Craft: Your magic respons when crafting objects. From cooking to metal work to weaving. Except for your element affinity you can do no other types of magic until you complet secret.  
HInt: To Craft a spell you must make an item with your own hands  
Secret That must be some sort of spcial quest.

Spell Song: Using your voice you create spells. Only works on things that can 'Hear' you. Except for your element affinity you can do no other types of magic until you complet secret  
Hint: Spell's you sing are stronger than those purly with instromnents  
So that means I don't have to sing them I could play an istroment.

Prophecy: You can gain insight into the possible future. Once you make a prediction for a quest you cannot see any other possible outcome.  
HINT: The Future is always changing.

That's huh; I've never wanted to see the future. This kind of stuff makes my head hurt. I'm definitely not getting that power.

Healing: You can heal the human body. You must have knowledge of how the human body works and even then some diseases and injures are beyond your power.  
HINT: Pushing your self past your limits can lead to disaster for you.

That. I could make a lot of money with that but…

Pure Element: Your connection to your element is so strong you can summon pure beings of it.  
HINT: Summon is not the same as control.

That probably means I have to make some sort of packed or pass a test to see if I'm worthy or something, maybe.

First in your line: Some how fate has smiled on your branch any children you have will manifest powers of their own.  
Hint: This if for long-term strategy.

I don't get it. What does this? How does this help? I don't even.

So Six powers one more than the elements Two good, one bad, and three are neutral. I think. Healing and prophecy are the good, Pure element seams to be the bad, and Fist in your line, Spell Craft and Spell song are the neutral. Prophecy was out messing with "Fate" seems like a bad idea. Pure element sounded interesting but maybe next time something like this I would pair up with fire or air. Healing was something that would most definitely be useful but it would probably draw to much attention to me. I did not get First in your line. I just don't get it. I really don't understand how this is useful. So that leaves Spell Craft and Spell Song. Song seamed more limeted. I may have some music traning but I don't know what can heare music beyond people, animals, and recording devices. That leaves Crafter. I am an Earth spell crafter.

You have 5 to spend in your special-t

Stat points 5

Strength : -5+  
Perception: -5+  
Endurance: -5+  
Charisma: -5+  
Intelligence: -5+  
Agility: -5+  
Luck: -5+  
Talent: -5+

Let's see I don't need strength or Agility. That gives me a total of 14 points to spend. I'll bump Luck and Intelligence. That leaves me four points left. I'll put one in Charisma, perception, endurance, and talent

Strength: 1  
Perception: 6  
Endurance: 6  
Charisma: 6  
Intelligence: 10  
Agility: 1  
Luck: 10  
Talent: 6

Skills

Barter 23

Deduce 23

Explosives 23

Guns 11

Lock pick 23

Medicine 27

Melee Weapons 9

Repair 27

Science 27

Sneak 11

Speech 23

Survival 9

Unarmed 9

Spell Weaver 27

Earth Element 27

You may tag 3 skills this adds 15 points to the skill you chose. You can only tag a skill once.

I should probably tag my lowest skills but I want that bounce to go to my magic abilities. After that I'll tag speech.

Barter 23

deduce 23

Explosives 23

guns 11

lock pick 23

Medicine 27

Melee weapons 9

repair 27

science 27

sneak 11

speech 38[tag]

survival 9

unarmed 9

spell weaver 42[tag]

Earth Element 42[tag]

Chose up to 3 Traits

Early Bird: +2 to all special-t between 6am-12pm but -2 from 6pm to 12am and -4 from 12am to 6am

Four Eyes: +1 to perception when wearing glasses but lose 1 to perception when you're not.

Good Nature: gain +10 to all charisma based skills but lose 10 to all combat skills.

Hoarder: +75lb to carry weight but if you have less than 175lb you have-2 to all special-t

Skilled: +5 to all skills but -10% from experience gained from now own

Small Frame: +1 to Agility but limbs are more easily crippled

Weird world: This unleashes the most bizarre and silly elements of the world. not for the faint of heart or the serious of temperament.

I think skilled and weird world. That way I get bonus to my skills and weird world sounds interesting.

You have (3) Character points and (1) traits left. When you level up you can spend Character point on unique family abilities. You can gain character point by performing acts of good or evil. You can also find unique traits when playing using unspent trait points if you wish to buy them. You can gain trait points if you complete all bonus goals in secret/hidden quests.

Now please chose the following

Hair color

Let's see John is blond. Sherlock is burnet. I don't like black so Red

Eye color

Brown is boring and so is green. I think Sherlock has gray eyes. So I'll go with blue.

Height

I don't want to be tall so five feet three inches.

Weight

130lb that will most likely be a healthy weight.

Congratulations you have competed your Character Creation!

Would you like to Start the Tutorial? Y/N

* * *

AN: That's character creation. I only got to 2000 words but I decided that I should make the tutorial it's own chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are all ways welcome.


End file.
